


The Athanasia of an Abrasax

by aeolians



Series: The Abrasax Dynasty Chronicles [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, somewhat disturbing statue groping brought to you by Balem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeolians/pseuds/aeolians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Athanasia, n. — an absence of death or the condition of everlasting life</em><br/> <br/>When Seraphi Abrasax is murdered, the whole universe has something to say about it. But what about those who were arguably closest to her? The Abrasax siblings all react to the news differently, but one thing remains constant: she may be dead, but Seraphi Abrasax is far from gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Athanasia of an Abrasax

####  _THE ABRASAX SOVEREIGN IS DEAD._

Shock rippled through the cosmos as word spread, everyone eager to spread the news: Seraphi Abrasax was dead.

With a seemingly endless supply of premium Abrasax RegenX on hand, and certainly an endless supply of quality, robust stock at her beck and call, the idea that the Abrasax Sovereign could be dead was something no one could have ever even briefly considered.

And yet it had come to pass.

Questions immediately began to fly: How did she die? What will happen to Abrasax Industries? Which of her children would inherit? What repercussions would come of this? How could I benefit while the Abrasax family is shattered?

Soon enough, rumors began to fly. Some said that the only way that her untimely death makes sense is if she were killed. But who would dare kill the one who is, effectively, Queen of the Universe? Some said it was a monster. Others said it had to be someone close to her, such as a confidant or someone who would prosper from her death.

No one dared mention that it may have been one of her Entitled offspring, all of whom stood to gain from her death.

—————

####  _THIRD ABRASAX PRIMARY SPOTTED ON NOTORIOUS PLEASURE PLANET._

When the news of Seraphi's death reached Famulus, she was just as shocked as anyone else. It was one of the few times in her long career where her professional, calm façade slipped to show raw emotion. She had briefly worked for the Abrasax Sovereign before getting the attention of her youngest son and become his right-hand secretary. Famulus had much respect for Seraphi's business sense, although her softening heart would always be an obvious weakness from a business standpoint.

Not that Seraphi had to worry about that anymore.

Pulling herself together, Famulus swiftly made her way to break the news to the youngest of the Abrasax siblings. She found Titus in one of the many pleasure chambers of the . . . _establishment_  he was visiting that evening. She looked around the room once, taking note of everyone in the room: a Servitant standing in a corner; another just by the door Famulus had entered through;  two splices putting on a display for a fully naked and blissed-out Titus Abrasax.

"Leave, Famulus," he barked, not bothering to cover himself. Famulus didn't bat an eye.

"Sir, I have urgent news that cannot wait a moment more."

"You know better than to interrupt me with business at a time like this," the lord said tightly.

"My apologies, Lord Titus, but I have urgent news about your mother that I must tell you. Privately."

Titus sighed heavily, waving his hand to dismiss all from the room. As soon as it cleared, he reached for a goblet of wine. "Well?"

"It's my deepest regret, Lord Titus, to inform you that your mother is dead."

Titus paused mid-sip, his eyes going wide in a moment of genuine surprise.

"The news was just delivered directly to me and I came to tell you as soon as I could, my lord."

Lowering his goblet, Titus once again slipped behind the cool, calm mask that Famulus had grown to know as a sign of deep thought.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time," Titus murmured to himself before remembering the splice standing before him. "Thank you, Famulus, for telling me. That will be all."

"Very good, Lord Titus." A pause. "Did you—that is, would you like me to send some message to your siblings?"

" _No_ ," Titus said, his sudden burst cutting the air like a blade before calming himself. In no way did he wish to appear like his eldest sibling, who could go from hushed words to screaming without a moment's notice. "No, I believe they will reach out to me. Send the splices back in."

Famulus bowed her head and with a clap of her hands the splices returned to the room, followed by the Servitants. Just before she turned the corner of the doorway, Famulus heard the resounding smack and cry, instantly recognizing the sound of a heavily ringed hand connecting with the face of a splice.

She sighed as she thought about the money she would have to give the establishment's proprietor for damages to his goods on top of the money for his silence.

—————

####  _SERAPHI ABRASAX HAS BEEN MURDERED._

When the news broke that the Queen of the Universe didn't just die, but was _murdered_ , every single Entitled feared for their own life. Compared to Abrasax Industries, their nearest competitors looked poor and didn't really have much to fear. But the thought going through everyone's minds was,  _If she could be killed, how easily could they get_ me _?_

Once again rumors circulated about who could have been bold enough to do the deed, and once again the discussion came back to the Abrasax siblings, all of whom stood to inherit much from their mother's unexpected demise.

"I heard that the eldest will inherit the planet called Earth," a blue haired woman in furs whispered to her companion on Orous. The man nodded.

"And not only that," she continued, "but as the eldest it is he who will gain control of Abrasax Industries. True, his siblings will hold a large share of it, but it is the heir to Seraphi who will control it as a business."

"You don't mean Balem Abrasax, do you?"

The woman turned around to see a younger woman in a gold dress listening in. "I do."

"Well," the younger Entitled stepped closer, speaking quietly. "Would it not make more sense for the daughter to inherit? Her brother has a keen business sense, I am sure, but he is not known for having a level temper. And her younger brother is certainly out of the question."

"That's true," the companion of the blue haired woman quipped. "Did you hear that when the news broke he was found on a pleasure planet and stayed there a whole week after he found out?"

The woman in the gold dress nodded. "Yes, and all he did was donate money to a charitable foundation in her name and memory. And worst of all, the foundation was run by a company he himself owns!"

The blue haired woman clicked her tongue judgmentally. "Donating funds to his own pocket and saying it was in his mother's name? That is disgraceful, if you ask me."

"But completely in keeping with him being an Abrasax," the man muttered.

"My point is," the younger woman continued, "neither brother is truly fit to run Abrasax Industries. But if her daughter ran the company . . . well, perhaps the company would be viewed in a much better light. A kinder one, at any rate."

"Kalique Abrasax always did seem to be a kind lady, but her sense seems more towards nature and gowns than a business. She governs her people well, but her place is as a benevolent ruling figure, not the active head of a company. I hardly believe she would have the backbone or the cunning to run Abrasax Industries!"

"Let's not forget, she _is_  an Abrasax," the woman in gold reminded her elder.

"That matters little," the man interjected sadly. Both women looked at him curiously. "Did you not hear? Kalique Abrasax has entered a period of mourning for her mother and refuses to leave her planet."

"Oh, how touching," the elder Entitled said, adjusting her furs and turning away. "I'm sure her palace and garden-filled planet will provide her entertainment in her self-imposed seclusion in a palace filled with people and things to amuse her."

—————

####  _SECOND ABRASAX PRIMARY ENTERS MOURNING._

On the peaceful planet of Cerise, Kalique walked along a section of raised bridges that twined in and out of trees and over the roaring falls, Servitants following at a respectful distance. She was finally happy with her alcazar; it was absolute bliss to just be free of her mother and brothers even if only for a small handful of years.

"Look at this flower," Kalique called out to the group behind her, fully aware that they wouldn't come forward to inspect it until she had moved on. "Is it not the most fragrant thing you have ever smelled?" Hums of agreement. "The colors are exquisite . . . I think I would like a gown of this color. And just look at the dew drops. Just like crystals."

Moving on from the flower, her entourage followed behind her, one Servitant scanning the flower for reference to make the Lady Kalique's newest gown. Within moments, though, a message came through to one of the Servitants, who, reading it, stopped dead in her tracks before telling everyone to stop walking and to stay where they were.

"Lady Kalique, may I have a word?"

Turning, Kalique saw one of the Servitants step forward, anxiety and concern etched across her face.

"Yes? What ever could be the matter? Nothing too serious, I hope."

The Servitant looked down to the ground.

"I see. Very well, follow me. Have everyone else remain here." Turning back in the direction she had been walking in, the only Abrasax daughter walked swiftly down the path and around a curve to a quiet, secluded grove of fruit trees that grew on a cliff overlooking the main waterfall.

"Speak."

"It's about your mother, the Lady Seraphi, my lady."

"Oh? Does she intend to stop by without an invitation now that my alcazar is complete?" Kalique plucked a fruit from the tree, examining its smooth, flawless skin and smiling at the fact that it reminded her of her own skin.

"No, my lady. I am sorry to say that . . . it was just reported that the Lady Seraphi Abrasax has died."

Kalique paused, her mouth fluttering open and closed without a sound. Seeing her knees start to buckle, the Servitant stepped quickly forward, grabbing an arm until her mistress stood upright again.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said quietly, standing straight with the fruit forgotten in her hand. Collecting herself, she breathed deeply before continuing in a quiet voice. "Do we know how it is that she . . ."

"Nothing has been confirmed by the Aegis yet, my lady, but 'homicide' was mentioned."

Kalique barely blinked and just nodded, her brow furrowing.

"I am so sorry, Lady Kalique."

Waving her off, Kalique walked quickly back the way she had come. "Nevermind that. We have much work to do."

Over the next month, Kalique barely saw anyone. Immediately she set out and ordered the construction of a large, simple, open-air room between her private quarters and the main hall of her alcazar; somewhere both she and guests could visit to pay their respects to the late Abrasax Sovereign.

A long, wide room was built that ended in a statue effigy of Seraphi Abrasax herself, looking as lifelike as stone could. The sole surviving Abrasax woman kept an eye on the designs of the statue that were developed, finally choosing a design with soft flowing robes but hard architectural lines; Seraphi was both a mother and a queen, and this statue would show both sides of her as long as the eternal flame in her cupped palms burned.

The day after the news broke, Kalique donned clothes of a dark coloring: blacks accented with the deepest purples, blues as dark as the night sky right before the last light of day leaves, veils that hid her face. News spread quickly of both the shrine-in-progress and a daughter's deep mourning for her mother torn away from life too soon.

And knowing how her brothers would undoubtedly react with irreverence, Kalique wouldn't have the public view her any other way.

—————

####  _ABRASAX INDUSTRIES PUSHES ON IN SPITE OF LOSS._

As news of Titus' false mourning and Kalique's heartfelt gestures spread, barely anything seemed to be known about how the eldest Abrasax sibling was handling his mother's death. Everyone knew that Seraphi didn't have the best of relationships with any of her children, but there were those that would argue that it was with her eldest child that there was the most turmoil.

Or, at least, their relationship seemed the most off-putting.

Many a gossipy Entitled had tittered over how mother and son always seemed too intimate. Something never sat right with those that had seen them together, and speculation became a sport when it came to the Abrasax clan.

Then there were those who tried to explain away the intimacy. Those who said that it was merely natural that two adults who had known each other for so many centuries to be intimate. After all, many an Entitled had experienced it. But none had lived so long as the Abrasax family with their claim to the best RegenX stock, it would be argued, and it was far more taboo to be intimate with a close family member than it was to be intimate with a clone.

What everyone outside of Balem's circle did know, however, is that in a mere month following his inheritance to to Abrasax Industries Balem had managed to nearly double the company's worth with little more than a flick of his hand.

Around the same time, the nearest competitors to Abrasax Industries suddenly stopped producing RegenX, suddenly dropping off the radar. It wasn't long before it became clear that they had sold out to Balem Abrasax, although it was unclear how willingly it was. But everyone knew that it wasn't for their subpar product.

Balem simply wanted to hold the monopoly.

—————

####  _FIRST ABRASAX PRIMARY BECOMES WEALTHIEST ENTITLED IN THE UNIVERSE._

It had been days since Balem had left his private chambers.

Not allowing anyone in save for Sims to bring food and take away the plates and goblets, Balem paced his floors, running his hands through his hair until it was completely disheveled. At night he would curl up on his lounge, knees hugged tight to his chest as he whispered tearful apologies and excuses to a woman no longer alive to hear them.

Balem Abrasax had murdered his own mother.

If he said he didn't want to do it, that he hadn't _enjoyed_  doing it, he would be lying to himself and he knew it. He remembered all too well how good it had felt, after all too many centuries, to lash out at the old woman, to beat her, to watch her last breath escape her with his hands tight around her throat. His tears falling to her pale cheeks. His lips shakily pressing one last kiss against hers.

Crying out, Balem threw a glass goblet at the wall, watching it shatter with little satisfaction.

Pulling himself together, Balem reached over for a blank sheave and began talking into it, watching his words fill the screen. It was about time he began the process of taking control of the company, and that meant making sure that his nearest competitors stayed out of his way. For good.

As soon as the next Sim entered, Balem waved it over to the awaiting sheave.

"Send this to Mr. Night to begin immediately. Let him know that he will not sleep until it is done."

The Sim nodded, taking the sheave and leaving a tray of food and wine behind.

Taking a goblet of wine, Balem walked deeper into his private chambers. If his calculations were correct, he would be able to quickly double the worth of the company. His mother had become soft in her later years, and harvests had suffered because of her lapse in judgement. If he quickly held a small handful of productive harvests he could get profits and product to rates it hadn't been at for over a century.

Who would have thought that his mother's softening heart would be the making of him?

Balem stopped suddenly when he realized where his feet had taken him without even realizing it. He stood motionless, hand gripping his goblet tightly as he looked at his mother's face. Well, a carving of it, anyway. Before him stood a life size statue of the late Abrasax Sovereign, made entirely of a single block of glassy black stone. Gold filigree acted as an accent, covering the robes, jewelry, and headdress of the dead in harsh, sharp lines that wove together in a style that strongly resembled Balem's own personal style more than his mother's.

Reaching out to softly caress his mother's face, Balem breathed shakily as he stared into eyes as cold and dead as the ones whose image they were made in.

"Mother . . . forgive me."

Silence.

Balem reached and placed his goblet on a small table, turning back to the statue. His other hand freed, he brought it up to the intricate gold collar that seemed to hold the stone Seraphi's neck rigid. Tightening he hand around it, he felt a sob escape his chest.

"You begged me to . . . you begged me to do it!"

The statue stared straight ahead, harsh and strong.

"You knew what it was you did to me. I know you did," he whispered, one hand slipping down from his mother's cold neck to rest on the statue's breast. "You knew exactly how I felt about you. How I _still_  feel about you." Balem's heart beat faster and he gritted his teeth. "You knew how badly I wanted you, how badly I _needed_  you, in every way. Is that why you made me do it, Mother? You could have ended your own life, but instead you chose me. No one has known you as long as I, Mother. No one knows you better," he hissed. Suddenly growing quiet, he looked at the statue more softly. "No one knew _me_  better. You knew I wanted you, and yet you stayed."

The statue said nothing. Balem didn't know what else he had expected; his mother was dead. She would never talk again.

Furrowing his brows, Balem pulled away as if the stone had suddenly scorched his skin. Anger and rage and loss boiled in his blood, and he snatched up his goblet and for the second time that day he hurled it, watching it explode against the statue's face. Breathing heavily, Balem stood straight, staring down at his mother's likeness.

"Well, Mother, I have no more need of you. On your bones I shall make our empire what it was before you ran it towards ruin. I'll make it better than it ever was!" He was shouting now. "I will make it more than you could ever hope it to be! I will make it everything you wanted nothing to do with!" And then," he continued, a quiet chill creeping into his voice, "and then I will build my empire, stomping out everything you cared for. People will love me, Mother. People will fear me. Just as they did you. But not even that was enough to save you, hm?"

Balem looked at the statue one last time before turning on his heel and stalking back out of the room. As soon as he reach the door, though, he paused, addressing the statue in a quite murmur without facing it.

"No one shall ever get as close to me as they did to you, Mother. This I promise you."

**Author's Note:**

> My second filling of the fuckyeahjupiterascending tumblr's JA Fic Challenge, this time focusing on a shrine or statue of Seraphi Abrasax.
> 
> This is the second installment in The Abrasax Dynasty Chronicles, which chronicles the various centuries of Abrasax family moments. I wanted to do this installment in a sort of headline type manner, with each section expanding off of it.
> 
> Fic beta read by Sarah, as always. You can find me at seanfmcguire.tumblr.com and a reblogable version of this at aeolians.tumblr.com!
> 
> (Uploaded this at 11:59pm the last day of the challenge and as it uploaded it became midnight. Gah!)


End file.
